Gosick - GosickS
''Gosick ''( ゴシック), một series Light novel được sáng tác bởi Kazuki Sakubara, minh hoạ bởi Hinata Takeda và được phát hành bởi Fujimi Shobo trong khoảng thời gian giữa tháng 12/2003 và tháng 7/2011. Series tổng cộng có 13 tập, bao gồm 9 tập Gosick và 4 tập GosickS (riêng tập 8 được chia làm 2 tập a và b) Sau này, tác giả đã viết thêm "Hành trình mới", tính đến thời điểm hiện tại thì có 2 tập: *Gosick Red: xuất bản ngày 25/12/2013 *Gosick Blue: xuất bản ngày 28/11/2014 Anime chuyển thể tổng cộng có 22 tập, được khởi chiếu từ ngày 8/1 đến 2/7/2011 bởi nhà sản xuất Bones và 8 tập manga cũng được xuất bản vào khoảng thời gian từ 9/7/2008 đến 9/6/2012. 'Tóm tắt cốt truyện' Năm 1924, Kujo Kazuya, con trai một quân nhân người Nhật, du học đến tiểu vương quốc Saubure ở Châu Âu, là nước đồng minh trong khối Hiệp ước trong CTTG 1, khiêm tốn nằm nép mình giữa biên giới ba nước Pháp, Ý, Thụy Sĩ. Cậu theo học tại học viện Thánh Marguerite. Và tại đây, không hiểu sao cậu bị mọi người gán cho biệt danh "Hắc tử thần" và bị xa lánh. Sau khi tới thư viện để tìm hiểu, cậu vô tình phát hiện một khu vườn nằm trên đỉnh tháp. Ở đây cậu đã gặp "Kim yêu nữ" mà mọi người đồn đại - Victorique. -------------------------------- Lưu ý: Tình tiết mở đầu câu chuyện này nằm trong GosickS 1. 'Tóm tắt về GosickS' GosickS là bộ tiểu thuyết tập hợp những câu truyện ngắn, nhưng cũng không hẳn như vậy. Nó giống như một nhóm những tình tiết liên hệ lẫn nhau tập trung vào diễn tả cuộc sống thường nhật pha lẫn những sự việc khó nhằn hơn là một cốt truyện kì bí như series chính Gosick. Các chương trong GosickS được viết theo một thứ tự thời gian, ngoại trừ phần sự kiện mở đầu ( Prelude ) ở cuối GosickS I, diễn ra hai năm trước những chương còn lại của GosickS I. Tôi khuyên các bạn nên đọc các chương theo thứ tự từ đầu đến cuối trong tất cả các tập như một cuốn tiểu thuyết bình thường. Ở GosickS, bạn có thể chú ý thấy một số sự lập lại việc giới thiệu ở mỗi chương. Đó là bởi vì những câu truyện trong GosickS đã được xuất bản trong tạp chí và phải dẫn truyện lại cho những độc giả chỉ mới bắt đầu đọc và hoàn toàn không biết series này từ trước, không giống như những cuốn sách Gosick trước đã được phát hành như tiểu thuyết dài và có nội dung gói gọn ngay trong chương I . Vì GosickS diễn ra cùng dòng thời gian với Gosick, nó lấp đầy những khoảng trống giữa các vụ án và các tình tiết phụ, Tôi coi hai bộ sách này như một series thống nhất. 'Lịch sử cập nhật' *2014 8 tháng 10: đoạn teaser được cập nhật. Cập nhật Pj chính thức, update phần mở đầu GosickS 1 'Gosick - GosickS Series' Tôi từ phương Đông xa xôi đến xứ Saubure kì bí. Em là kim yêu thục nữ bị giam giữ tại vườn địa đàng yên vị trên đỉnh tòa tháp thư viện Học viện Thánh Marguerite. Bằng "Suối nguồn tri thức", em đưa tôi qua biết bao bí ẩn kinh người nhưng cũng không kém phần mộng tưởng. Và truyền thuyết về Monstre Chartmant một lần nữa được viết lại bởi câu chuyện của hai ta. Câu chuyện của Kim yêu nữ và Hắc tử thần đến vào mùa xuân. Gosick Tập 1 - Gosick *Mở đầu: Hãy thả hoang thỏ rừng! *Chương 1: Kim yêu thục nữ GosickS GosickS 1: - Tử thần đến vào mùa xuân *Mở đầu = 'Nhân lực và nguồn' *Kaori-chan tuổi hiện tại: 5 sở thích: bánh caramen người yêu quý: Nokemon-senpai Người dịch: ''Misaki Mei'' (teaser) Chỉnh sửa: ''Yoishi'' (teaser) ' '''Các tập đã xuất bản *Gosick (GOSICK –ゴシック– GOSICK -Goshikku-?) ISBN 4-8291-6229-5 *Gosick II: The Crime That Has No Name (GOSICK II –ゴシック・その罪は名もなき– GOSICK II -Goshikku – Sono Tsumi wa Na mo Naki-?) ISBN 4-8291-6254-6 *Gosick III: Beneath the Blue Rose (GOSICK III –ゴシック・青い薔薇の下で– GOSICK III -Goshikku – Aoi Bara no Shita de-?) ISBN 4-8291-6273-2 *Gosick IV: A Fool Represents the Case (GOSICK IV –ゴシック・愚者を代弁せよ– GOSICK IV -Goshikku – Gusha wo Daiben seyo-?) ISBN 4-8291-6288-0 *Gosick V: Beelzebub's Skull (GOSICK V –ゴシック・ベルゼブブの頭蓋– GOSICK V -Goshikku – Beruzebubu no Zugai-?) ISBN 4-8291-6328-3 *Gosick VI: Night of the Masquerade (GOSICK VI –ゴシック・仮面舞踏会の夜– GOSICK VI -Goshikku – Kamen-Butōkai no Yoru-?) ISBN 4-8291-6375-5 *Gosick VII: The Rose-coloured Life (GOSICK VII –ゴシック・薔薇色の人生– GOSICK VII -Goshikku – Barairo no Jinsei-?) ISBN 4-04-428115-1 *Gosick VIII (1): Twilight of the Gods (GOSICK VIII 上 –ゴシック・神々の黄昏– GOSICK VIII Jou -Goshikku – Kamigami no Tasogare-?) ISBN 4-04-428121-1 *Gosick VIII (2): Twilight of the Gods (GOSICK VIII 下 –ゴシック・神々の黄昏– GOSICK VIII Ge -Goshikku – Kamigami no Tasogare?) ISBN 4-04-428124-6 *Gosicks: The Reaper Comes in the Spring (GOSICKS –ゴシックエス・春来たる死神– GOSICKS -Goshikku Esu – Haru Kitaru Shinigami-?) ISBN 4-8291-6310-0 *Gosicks II: Summer from the Disappearing Train (GOSICKS II –ゴシックエス・夏から遠ざかる列車– GOSICKS II -Goshikku Esu – Natsu kara Tōzakaru Ressha-?) ISBN 4-8291-6352-6 *Gosicks III: Memories of an Autumn Flower (GOSICKS III –ゴシックエス・秋の花の思い出– GOSICKS III -Goshikku Esu – Aki no Hana no Omoide-?) ISBN 978-4-8291-6387-0 *Gosicks IV: Winter of Sacrifices (GOSICKS IV –ゴシックエス・冬のサクリファイス– GOSICKS IV -Goshikku Esu – Fuyu no sakurifaisu-?) ISBN 978-4-04-428119-9 Category:Teaser Category:Gosick Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Historical Category:Mystery Category:Romance